I'm Sorry
by Karalyne
Summary: A little one-shot of Yang... Don't read if your not as depressed as I am that Yang's arm is cut off, and Blake ran away D'X


**Hey my wittle kitties! Sorry.. Its been a while you all may say or w.e XD! I've been sick, I got the flu DX! And I've been trying to catch up on my RWBY! Blake is mines XP! Anyways... I just finished watching the last episode of volume 3, and can someone please kill me!? The ending SUCKED! But, they are making another volume... IN 150 DAYS -_-... I'm salty AF sooo... Enjoy this saddening fanfic of Blake and Yang... If you don't like them together... I'm sorry but fuck off... Leave me be.. *hugs Yang and Blake plushies while crying hard***

* * *

 **I'm sorry...**

I sat up, awakened by the light from my window. I gazed down at my, now, half arm, and sighed. My gaze went straight for the window, staring at the beautiful scenery of the early January. Beautiful... Like how my arm was. Like how me and Blake were. Like... How the team was! She left me... Why... I just sit here.. pondering on why. I closed my eyes and thought about her face that terrifying night.

 **Flashback:**

 **I searched through the shops for Blake. Weiss told me Ruby was still nowhere to be found, and how Blake ran after something. I hate how everything turned. Stupid Mercury for making me... Making me... Ugh! "Blake!" I yelled. I turned around and punched a creature of grimm. That's when I heard something like talking. My eyes focused on Blake, who was on the ground, and a guy with a grimm mask, and red hair. "Blake!" I screamed. That's when he stabbed her. In the stomach. My eyes widened, and she begged me to go. "Please... Leave me...Yang..." she begged. No... Blake... I would never leave you... My rage filled me, and the next thing I knew I was throwing a punch towards the stranger. Because no one hurts Blake. Blake... And then... My arm... was cut off... All went black... Except... For Blake's sobbing...**

 **End of Flashback.**

Tears were streaming down my face. She left after that... Weiss was taken away... Ruby... She left with Jaune and the others. She's better off with them then me. I would hold her back. I knew she was special... I couldn't even protect Blake... Wait... Blake once said that she had a partner... A partner.. That... I gasped. That was him. Maybe... Maybe she ran away to find him... To... No.. She betrayed me... She betrayed us all... I hugged one of my pillows and began crying harder. Pyrrha is dead... Penny is dead.. My arm... This isn't fair... Why me.. Why us... Destiny.. Just wants us dead... I threw my pillow at my door and looked out the window. My eyes grew cold. And so did I. My dad went out on a search for Ruby. I let her leave... Maybe he should hate me... Maybe I should hate him... Or even Uncle Qrow...

Or maybe I should hate my mother for never being there for me. For leaving. For even 'saving' me from Neo, I was supposed to die and not suffer. But... How would Blake have felt then? How about Ruby...Weiss... And the others..? That's when I saw something move in the trees. Probably a stupid bird stuck here. But, it moved again. Now I grew curious, looking closer. My eyes widened as I saw a black bow. I fell off my bed, and sat at the windowsill, opening the window not caring about the freezing breeze that came along with it. "Bl-blake...?" I asked. The trees stood still, except the breeze rustling through the leaves.

"Yang..." I heard her. She was here! Blake jumped out the tree and looked at me sadly. I looked her up and down, she had her regular attire. But now, she had a scar over her belly button. Am I... Imagining this..? She came closer but stopped. "Why...did..." I started but was too shocked. Her eyes starting tearing up. No. She can not give me that look especially since she left me! "Why did you leave!?" I got up and said accusingly. She backed up, and sniffled. I punched the windowsill, with my only hand. It cracked and she jumped. "I-I'm sorry Yang..." she covered her face crying.

"No.. don't start with the crying... After everything... we were partners.. We were supposed to stick together... It was me and you..." the tears fell from my eyes as I said this. She shook uncontrollably. She was about to say something but I stopped her. "I even... Lost my arm... Because..." I trailed off and looked down at the bandages. I can't fight even more. I can't be a hero like in the books. Because... of her... I looked back at Blake, who was looking at my half-arm, tears pooling her face. "I didn't mean to make this happen... All I wanted to do was... Get you to leave! But you stayed! Why-" I cut her short again by punching the windowsill again. "Haven't you realized that I care!? Is it hard to see that I would never leave you... Ever!?" I screamed.

She fell onto the snow and cried. I let her cry, because I couldn't take it either. I cried with her, hating this. Hating to be so useless now. My arm... Was everything. Now I can't hug her, and comfort Ruby whenever she's sad. I can't help make coffee, or in the kitchen with dad. I can't be the same girl I was, with both of my arms. I let out a piercing scream, and fire arose from my body. Blake ran towards me, and hugged me. But, I continued to scream. For the both of us. We lost so much... In such little time. We lost our friends... Family... and more. Our dignities were peeled off our bodies right under our noses.

I felt my half-arm burn and tingle but I didn't care, because that isn't as much pain as I'm suffering now. My voice finally began cracking and the fire began calming, as I stopped and saw that Blake was twitching. I pushed her back, and saw that she was burnt on her own arm, but looked at me with her sad yellow cat eyes. Did I burn her? No.. She came to me and hugged me... But then I looked closer and saw that where she was, the grass was burnt and snow wasn't in sight. And everything behind that was burnt down too. I looked back at Blake, who's eyes were widened and looking at my half-arm.

I looked at it too and screamed. There it was: my entire arm was there. But... My veins were a dark red. It only went up to where it was orginally cut off. "Y-yang..." Blake said, obviously scared. I clenched my new hand, and un-clenched it, repeating the process over and over. I ran to the mirror I had in the room, and saw that it was indeed real. My arm is back! I heard Blake come in, and didn't really mind right now. I had a new arm!? Yes! Now I can fight and help Ruby and Weiss- wait... I turned around and saw Blake still looking at me like I was a freak. "What..." I asked. She shook her head and forced on a smile.

"How does it feel?" she asked, her curious self. I missed her so much. I hugged her and nuzzled my nose in her neck. She slowly hugged back. "It feels... Warm... and weird... Is it bad..?" I pulled away and rose up my arm. She observed it and wrapped her fingers around it. She winced but breathed out. She pulled away. "Looks pretty badass..." she smiled. I began laughing, missing her more than ever, but now she's here. But... I stopped and looked at her. "Where...Have you been..." I asked, still kind of mad at her. She looked away and fidgeted with her hands.

"I was... Thinking..." she muttered. I hardened my gaze on her. "Thinking...Thinking!?" I yelled. She winced and looked at the floor. I breathed in and calmed myself. "I was thinking...about...how I..." she looked at my arm and began crying again. Oh... She felt bad about this... But.. That didn't give her the right to leave... I mean... What if this happened to Ruby... I shook my head and smiled. "Look it doesn't matter..." I said. She looked at me and wiped her tears. "Besides now I have this new bad-boy..." I grinned. She smiled too and hugged me. I hugged back happily. "Now we can help fight again..." she whispered. I nodded. She backed up and kissed my cheek, before heading out the window. I changed and and put back on my gauntlets before looking in the mirror, giving myself a thumbs-up, and leaving with Blake.

My eyes opened as I saw that it was night. I was breathing heavily and sweat coated my body, and I was shivering. It was... A dream... But... Blake... My eyes watered as I looked at my half-arm. I got up and my eyes widened as I saw a black rose petal on the windowsill, and the window was opened. And the first thing that came to mind was.

.

.

.

Blake...

* * *

 ***cries because of how sad I made the fanfic* W-well.. I love you kitties... And...I'm sorry! *hughs plushies tighter and continues to cry***


End file.
